The Eternal Flame
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: "The terror of immortality is eternal solitude. An endless reality tormented by the consciousness of one's sins. The only one who could sympathize with that was my old immortal enemy." / Masa lalu seorang Fujiwara no Mokou yang meninggalkan bekas luka yang tak akan pernah terobati. [Canon. Sorry if the genres are wrong. Reviews recommended]


Disclaimer: Touhou Project © ZUN

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Drama (Something like that)

Main chara: Fujiwara no Mokou

**A/N - Hasil translate dari "**_**Touhou Bougetsushou ~ Cage in Lunatic Runagate**__**: Chapter 4". **_**Story belongs to ZUN. But the Indonesian translate belong to me. All Mokou's POV. Well, hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Eternal Flame**

**By: Alexie Hikari**

Asap diam-diam melayang dari dalam gunung youkai. Letusan gunung tidak pernah parah, tetapi mereka berhak untuk mengisi langit di atasnya dengan asap.

Di desa itu dikatakan bahwa asap gunung bukanlah asap yang yang sesungguhnya, melainkan asap yang dimuntahkan dari pabrik-pabrik yang dijalankan oleh Tengu dan Kappa.

Hal ini terutama karena aktivitas gunung pernah menjadi legenda belaka, dan asap mengepul hanya dimulai dalam seratus tahun terakhir ini. Ini merupakan rentang waktu yang sama bahwa teknologi canggih yang dimiliki gunung youkai dikenal di desa manusia.

Apakah gunung aktif atau tidak itu tidak penting, karena pada kenyataannya, gunung berapi. Terlihat jelas pada pemeriksaan di dekat Marsh Genbu ke Hutan Sihir. Marsh Genbu adalah tempat misterius yang terdiri dari formasi batuan enam-sisi dan tertutup retakan sehingga terlihat seperti cangkang kura-kura dengan tebing sekitarnya membentuk prisma heksagonal.

Formasi batuan aneh ini, tampaknya terbentuk secara artifisial, dibuat ketika aliran lava mendingin dan mengeras. Lava yang mengalir dari gunung Youkai menciptakan Marsh Genbu. Pada zaman dahulu, gunung Youkai adalah gunung berapi mengamuk.

Bahkan ada youkai yang telah melihat gunung meletus sebelumnya, tapi karena sudah lama sejak gunung itu aktif, kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Namun, manusia yang hidup di hutan bambu, Fujiwara no Mokou, tahu. Dia tahu bahwa asap yang berasal dari gunung Youkai bukan berasal dari pabrik-pabrik kappa, tetapi dari gunung berapi aktif.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan tersesat lagi. Ikuti saja jalan lurus ini dan kau akan sampai di desa."

Warga desa yang kukawal itu hanya bisa berkata terima kasih terus menerus sementara ekspresi lega terlihat diwajahnya, kemudian berlari menjauh.

Sama seperti namanya, banyak orang kehilangan arah mereka di Hutan Bambu yang Hilang. Itu karena tidak banyak dari mereka yang melayani sebagai landmark, sehingga peri yang tinggal di sini suka bermain kelakar. Dan tetap saja, manusia menemukan alasan yang cukup untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini sepanjang waktu. Itu mungkin karena makanan seperti kecambah bambu, jamur dan kelinci berlimpah di sini.

Karena _aku tahu peri di sekitar sini_ cukup baik, aku tidak akan tertipu. Jadi, setiap kali aku menemukan manusia tersesat di hutan, aku membimbing mereka kembali ke desa. Lalu, banyak youkai berkeliaran di sini juga, dan aku tidak ingin 'tersandung' di sisa-sisa dari setiap warga yang tersesat.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, lelaki tua yang tersesat itu telah hilang dari pandanganku. Aku terdiam untuk sementara waktu di pintu masuk menuju Hutan Bambu yang Hilang.

Maksudku, aku bukan seolah-olah sedang menunggu sampai orang itu hilang dari pandangan untuk memastikan dia berhasil kembali dengan selamat. Aku sedang memperhatikan asap mengepul dari gunung Youkai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku selalu mengingat peristiwa masa lalu yang panjang setiap kali aku menatapnya.

Semuanya terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Untuk beberapa alasan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang asap yang berasal dari gunung itu, jadi aku pergi menemui seseorang yang tinggal di desa manusia.

Dia adalah seseorang yang tahu banyak tentang sejarah Gensokyo, dan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar mengerti aku; manusia setengah siluman, Keine Kamishirasawa.

.

"Kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentang asap yang berasal dari gunung Youkai?"

"Ya, penduduk desa mengatakan itu sinyal kebakaran Tengu atau pabrik kappa atau semacamnya, tapi menurutku itu tidak benar. Kupikir, aku telah melihat asap keluar dari gunung itu sebelumnya..."

"...Aku mengerti. Kalau memang begitu, aku rasa aku harus menceritakan tentang sejarah gunung itu padamu."

"Itu akan menjadi bantuan besar."

"Asap itu... tentu saja, itu bukan asap pabrik atau sinyal apapun. Itu adalah asap abadi gunung berapi."

Keine bercerita tentang sejarah gunung. Menurutnya, gunung itu telah menjadi rumah bagi dewa tertentu. Tampaknya dewa ini dikenal dengan Iwanagahime.

"Asap dari gunung youkai juga berasal dari dewa ini. Jika kau dapat mengingat asap itu, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu tentang dewa tersebut?"

"Iwanagahime...?"

Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, jadi mengapa harus aku mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengerti. Yah, itu bukan seolah-olah Iwanagahime tidak berhubungan denganmu. Kau tahu, Iwanagahime adalah roh kehidupan yang kekal ... berarti, keabadian."

"Jadi, dia adalah dewi keabadian...?"

Keabadian, ya...? Dalam hal ini, kurasa ada hubungan yang cukup besar. Lagipula, aku mendapatkan keabadian setelah insiden tertentu.

"Selain itu, Iwanagahime ini adalah kakak dari Lady Sengen. Nama Sengen awalnya dibaca Asama, yang berarti "gunung berapi". Karena Lady Sengen adalah nama lain untuk Konohana-sakuyahime, Sakuyahime dianggap sebagai dewi gunung berapi sekarang, tapi Sakuyahime sebenarnya adalah dewa air yang menenangkan gunung berapi—"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau bilang... Sakuyahime?"

"Ya, dia adik Iwanagahime, dan seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Kepribadiannya dikatakan agak sulit, tapi seperti bunga yang mekar—"

Mengingat penjelasan Keine itu cenderung lama sekali semenjak ia memulai, terkadang memotong pembicaraannya adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum semuanya berada diluar kendali.

"Yah, aku tahu tentang Sakuyahime. Tidak, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dulu—"

Aku ingat gunung yang menjadi penyebab kondisiku sekarang ini.

"Kalau saja dia tidak berada di sana saat itu ...!"

**xXx**

Aku kembali ke rumah kecil tersembunyi di Hutan Bambu yang Hilang.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, aku teringat percakapan dengan Keine beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ada rahasia di balik asap yang berasal dari gunung youkai yang hanya aku yang tahu.

Belakangan ini, langit mulai gelap lebih awal, jadi pada saat aku kembali, bagian dalam rumah sudah redup. Saat itu sedang musim salju ringan, dan bagiku sudah cukup dingin, tapi aku tidak repot dengan apapun untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

Di ruanganku memang sangat dingin sehingga kau tidak akan berpikir bahwa apapun dapat tinggal di sana. Aku sudah terbiasa, sebenarnya. Lagipula, tidak peduli seberapa dingin cuaca saat itu, aku tidak akan mati. Kalaupun aku bisa bertahan dingin untuk sementara, musim hangat akan kembali.

Pasti sudah lebih dari 1300 tahun sejak aku menjadi abadi.

Selama tiga ratus tahun pertama, orang-orang membenciku, dan aku menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan yang hanya menimbulkan kesulitan untuk diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku jika aku tidak tinggal di persembunyian.

Tiga ratus tahun berikutnya, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menyimpan dendam terhadap dunia ini, dan mampu melestarikan rasa samar identitas dengan cara menghancurkan apapun yang melintasi jalanku, youkai atau sebaliknya.

Selama tiga ratus tahun berikutnya youkai disekitarku tidak dapat membuatku tertarik lagi, dan aku kehilangan semua motivasi terhadap apa pun, menyerah pada kebosanan.

Tetapi selama tiga ratus tahun berikutnya, aku akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan saingan abadiku, dan aku menyadari adanya kegembiraan dengan saling membunuh, berulang-ulang.

Dan sekarang, manusia mengetahui keberadaanku lagi dan aku sudah sedikit bisa menyesuaikan diri kepada mereka. Aku menggunakan pengetahuan yang aku diperoleh dari abad keberadaan dan kekuatan yang sudah kuperoleh dari pertempuran yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk mengawal manusia dari desa. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melindungi manusia yang berjalan ke hutan bambu dari youkai disana, termasuk beberapa orang yang berkeliaran dari dunia luar.

Ada suatu masa ketika aku tidak akan pernah membayangkan sedang berterima kasih oleh manusia lain, tapi sekarang itulah alasan kenapa aku hidup. Menemukan Gensokyo, di mana rata-rata orang tidak takut makhluk abadi, seperti menabrak surga.

Aku duduk di lantai, punggungku tersandar di dinding, satu kaki dilipat tegak. Aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama sejak aku mulai tidur di posisi seperti ini yang membuatnya mudah untuk bangun. Dan aku rasa itu mustahil untuk jatuh ke dalam tidur nyenyak, dan mudah untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

"Kalau saja dia tidak berada di sana saat itu...!"

Kenangan panjang 'tersegel' itu muncul lagi di belakang pikiranku saat menyebutkan nama Sakuyahime. Dialah penyebab keabadianku, dan berada di jantung peristiwa paling sensasional dalam hidupku.

"Kalau saja Sakuyahime tidak muncul, aku tidak akan membunuh orang itu, dan aku tidak akan meminum eliksir itu..."

Aku punya musuh lama. Namanya Kaguya Houraisan. Dia adalah seorang manusia abadi yang mengganggu kehidupan keluargaku, dan dengan egoisnya menggunakan tipu muslihatnya untuk menyihir orang lain yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tentu saja, dia masih musuh terbesarku. Sekarang, kita berdua abadi, dan sesekali kita terlibat dalam pembunuhan antara satu sama lain dengan hebatnya.

Tentu saja, ketika aku masih kecil, aku tidak akan berpikir tentang istilah saling membunuh itu. Menemukan cara untuk mengusik Kaguya kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuatku puas. Dan lalu, aku rasa aku menghabiskan banyak waktu merasakan kepahitanku terhadap orang lain yang mungkin membungkuk padaku. Namun, memang benar bahwa tidak ada yang memberikan rasa motivasi dan keinginan besar untuk balas dendam.

Memang menyakitkan menghabiskan hari-hariku hanya untuk mencari cara untuk membuat Kaguya iri, tapi itu hanya akan membuat balas dendam yang kucari terasa lebih berharga. Karena setelah kupikir, sakit yang kurasa hari ini adalah rasa sakit diberikan Kaguya padaku, dan membuatku lebih mudah untuk terus berjalan. Dengan kata lain, aku percaya bahwa Kaguya benar-benar harus disalahkan sebagai fakta bahwa aku menginginkan balas dendam.

Pada hari aku menjadi abadi, aku mengikuti orang tertentu untuk membalas dendamku terhadap Kaguya. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan nama Iwakasa, kalau aku tidak salah. Dia memimpin sekelompok prajurit naik ke sebuah gunung yang membawa toples. Toples itu diketahui mengandung sesuatu yang Kaguya tinggalkan untuk orang penting. Aku berencana untuk mencuri toples tersebut. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit kepuasan dari mencuri toples tersebut, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Gunung yang diketahui oleh para prajurit polos itu dikatakan sebagai gunung tertinggi di bangsa ini, sebuah gunung spiritual yang hanya beberapa pertapa yang pernah mendakinya, yang sekarang disebut Gunung Fuji.

Setelah kau mencapai bagian tertentu saat mendaki gunung, pepohonan menjadi lebih pendek, dan secara bertahap vegetasi bahkan hilang sama sekali, tidak ada apa-apa selain batu. Kondisi seperti itu menjadi jauh lebih sulit bagiku untuk tetap tersembunyi saat aku mencoba untuk membuntuti mereka mendaki gunung.

Ada satu hal lain yang mengancam dan dapat memberikan pukulan fatal bagi rencanaku. Yaitu, bahwa aku mencapai batas ketahanan fisik. Bahkan mencapai kaki gunung telah menghabiskan beberapa hari dan membuang banyak tenaga dengan percuma. Dan yang lebih buruknya, gunung Fuji bukanlah gunung yang mudah dicoba untuk didaki sendirian.

Dengan tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan mencuri toples yang dibawa prajurit tersebut di punggungnya, aku kehabisan energi sekitar empat-perlima jalan ke atas gunung dan akhirnya terbaring. Kehabisan tenaga.

"Dia menyadari bahwa aku mengikutinya jauh sebelum itu. Dia berbalik memperhatikanku yang terbaring, kemudian kembali ke tempatku pingsan karena kelelahan untuk memberikanku segelas air. Pada akhirnya, kami semua mencapai puncak bersama-sama, saling bersorak... tapi... "

"Dan kenapa kau membunuh lelaki itu dan mengambil toplesnya?"

Itu benar, aku tidak punya dendam terhadap Iwakasa. Sebagai fakta, ia mungkin akan menyelamatkan hidupku. Pada saat itu, aku tidak berpikir jika aku bahkan peduli tentang toples itu. Bahkan dendam terhadap Kaguya mungkin hanya sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan.

"...Ketika kau hampir ke puncak gunung, hal itu akhirnya membuatmu menyadari betapa lambat kau mendaki. Langkah terakhir dari pendakian itu sangat sulit karena kau kelelahan dan dapat menguras motivasimu."

Ketika kami mencapai puncak gunung, aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia naik sampai ke puncak.

"Itu aneh, karena bagaimana pun kau melihatnya, aku adalah orang yang memiliki alasan yang paling mencurigakan untuk mendaki gunung. Namun, ia menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa laki-laki harus mematuhi perintah."

Aku menceritakan sebuah kisah logika pada mereka bahwa aku mengikuti mereka karena aku adalah seorang bandit. Aku tidak berpikir hal itu begitu jauh dari kebenaran, karena pada awalnya, aku mencoba untuk mencuri toples tersebut. Para prajurit tertawa ketika mereka mendengar ceritaku. Aku yakin bahwa dengan menjadi diri sendiri, aku tidak tampak seperti ancaman untuk bahkan satu pun dari mereka.

Menuruti perintah Iwakasa, seorang prajurit menempatkan toples yang telah dia bawa ke tanah. Dan aku mulai penasaran, apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, mereka mulai mengikat tali pada toples tersebut.

"Mereka bilang tali itu akan membuat mereka lebih mudah untuk melemparkan toples itu, dan bahwa mereka akan melempar tabung ke kawah gunung berapi untuk membakarnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan itu."

Aku kira Kaisar yang telah memberikan Iwakasa perintahnya dan mencoba untuk membuat kesal Kaguya juga. Lagipula, dia akan kesulitan untuk memiliki seseorang mengambil hadiah yang Kaguya tinggalkan padanya kedalam kawah gunung dan membuangnya.

"Aku naik ke puncak gunung untuk mencoba untuk mencuri toples itu dan menenangkan kemarahan dalam hatiku, tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menonton dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, tepat saat setelah prajurit mendekati kawah, seorang wanita aneh tiba-tiba muncul, dan semuanya berubah. "

"Apakah wanita itu, mungkin..."

"Ya, wanita itu mengaku bernama Sakuyahime, dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kekuatannya yang dapat membuat gunung meletus. Sakuyahime juga mengatakan bahwa prajurit tidak seharusnya membuang toples itu ke kawah gunung."

Sakuyahime dirasuki keindahan dunia lain dan kefanaan aneh yang membuatnya tampak seperti telah dibakar di kaldera suatu tempat sebelumnya. Para prajurit terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Beberapa bahkan menyembah di hadapan sosoknya yang _elegant_ dan refleks.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkan para prajurit. Iwakasa berbalik pada Sakuyahime dan berkata, "Aku harus membakar isi toples dalam api suci gunung ini. Ini adalah perintah dari Kaisar." Ketika Iwakasa mengatakan itu, Sakuyahime memberikan tatapan menghina kepadanya dan berkata,

"Jika kau membakar toples itu di atas gunung ini, gunung berapi akan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dan kekuatanku tidak akan dapat mencegahnya. Kekuatan yang dikandung toples itu melebihi kekuatanku. Apa kalian tahu isi dalam toples itu?"

Para prajurit itu terkejut. Mungkin, tidak satupun dari mereka tahu isinya. Tentu saja, bahkan aku hanya tahu bahwa toples itu adalah sesuatu yang Kaguya tinggalkan.

Saat Sakuyahime mulai berkata, "Di dalam toples itu...", Iwakasa memotongnya, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak bisa memberitahu mereka isi toples itu!"

Namun, Sakuyahime membalas, "Tidak, mereka memiliki hak untuk tahu setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh mendaki gunung ini," dan mengatakan bahwa toples itu berisi eliksir keabadian.

"Tentu saja, mereka termakan perintah. Untuk berpikir bahwa hanya dengan mengikuti perintah Iwakasa, mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kemarahan dewa. Bukan hanya itu, tapi di dalam toples yang mereka bawa mendaki gunung itu adalah eliksir keabadian... "

"Dan kau juga pasti terkejut."

"Tentu saja, aku terkejut. Itu memang sesuatu yang benar-benar ada, yang Kaguya tinggalkan, bahkan ia punya alasan untuk melakukannya..."

Keine berdiri di depanku dan mendengarkan setiap cerita masa laluku yang bodoh, meskipun orang bodoh benci mendengar sesuatu tentang eksploitasi bodoh orang lain.

"...Dan itu tepat di depan mataku."

**xXx**

Udara dingin membangunkanku. Ruanganku benar-benar gelap. Sepertinya aku tertidur sebentar.

Cahaya bulan merayap ke rumahku yang gelap, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku hangat. Bahkan cahaya itu hanya datang untuk membawa suhu ke tubuhku yang memang sudah dingin.

Tubuh abadiku ini memang sangat nyaman, walau bagaimana kewalahannya aku dengan hal itu. Aku tetap bisa mengabaikannya sebanyak yang aku mau.

Aku belum sempat memasak apapun untuk makan malam. Aku mungkin abadi, tetapi aku bisa saja lapar dan sendiku sudah sakit akibat dinginnya udara. Namun, kondisi seperti ini justru lebih cocok dengan kepribadianku yang selalu menanggung rasa ketidaknyamanan daripada menemukan cara untuk tetap hangat atau makan sedikit makanan bergizi.

Ya, karena tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mati.

Hal ini tidak akan memberi efek apapun pada tubuhku, apakah aku tidur sampai aku bosan tidur, atau apakah aku tetap terbangun sampai aku akhirnya menyerah pada kantuk.

Berbagai youkai Gensokyo juga ada yang hidup lama. Ada beberapa yang telah hidup lebih lama daripada aku. Namun, mereka secara garis besar sejarah kehidupan berbeda denganku. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat mereka, mereka masih akan merana pada akhirnya.

Semua kehidupan akan hancur dan pergi. Setiap makhluk hidup harus mati. Ini adalah hukum dunia. Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan hidup lagi jika aku tidak meminum Hourai Elixir itu. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura untuk mempertahankan kehidupanku lagi. Apa yang harus aku capai?

Bulan sabit terlihat dari luar jendela. Aku bisa melihat sinar semacam cahaya kecil disekitarnya.

Memperhatikan cahaya tersebut, aku punya firasat yang tidak menyenangkan.

Di hari lain, Sang Vampire hampir menyelesaikan roket bulannya, dan aku ingat memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa secercah cahaya.

Jauh di atas kepalaku terpampang bulan sabit yang ramping, beserta cahaya tipis yang menghiasi malam.

Aku menuju Eientei, jauh di dalam hutan bambu.

**xXx**

"Kerusuhan mengelilingi Iwakasa dan para prajurit saat mendengar bahwa toples yang terletak didepan mereka adalah eliksir keabadian. Karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan bergerak, mereka tidak bisa melempar toples itu ke kawah. Meski begitu, Iwakasa mencoba membakar toples tersebut , tapi... Sebuah keanehan terjadi. Toples itu tidak terbakar. Melihat tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di puncak, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. "

"Sakuyahime awalnya adalah seorang dewi air dengan kekuatan untuk menangkal api. Mungkin itulah mengapa mereka tidak bisa membakar toples tersebut."

Aku menghabiskan malam untuk mencari tahu penjelasan detail tentang perintah yang diberikan Kaisar kepada Iwakasa. Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk membuang eliksir keabadian.

Menurut Iwakasa, toples itu adalah toples Hourai, dan isinya disebut Hourai Elixir. Dan Hourai Elixir dianggap pasti menjadi eliksir keabadian.

Toples mungkin ditinggalkan Kaguya Houraisan ketika ia kembali ke bulan, sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada penebang kayu tua yang telah membesarkannya dan Kaisar yang hatinya telah ia dicuri. Orang tua itu mengatakan dia tidak perlu hidup selamanya dan meninggal, dan Kaisar mengatakan tidak ada gunanya hidup selamanya di dunia tanpa Kaguya, sehingga ia memerintahkan untuk membawa toples itu ke titik terdekat dengan bulan dan dibakar. Tampaknya Iwakasa telah dipilih untuk memenuhi tugas itu.

Eliksir keabadian, orang tua dan Kaisar yang berada disana, ketika itu eliksir itu diletakkan di hadapan mereka, tidak akan mengangkat satu jari pun. Memang sulit bagiku untuk mengerti. Tapi Iwakasa telah mengantisipasi semacam hal meragukan seperti ini. Dia takut anak buahnya tidak akan mampu untuk melaksanakan perintahnya jika mereka tahu tentang eliksir keabadian, karena itulah Iwakasa merahasiakannya.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika anak buahnya tahu tentang eliksir itu sebelumnya. Mereka mungkin tidak akan mencoba sesuatu yang begitu bodoh untuk mencuri dan minumnya sendiri. Sulit dipercaya bahwa mereka ingin hidup keras dan menderita sepertiku selamanya.

Orang-orang yang ingin keabadian biasanya orang kaya yang hidup tanpa ketidaknyamanan. Masyarakat miskin menganggap eliksir keabadian sebagai obat yang bisa memberi mereka kekayaan dan status yang tak ternilai.

Mungkin mereka akan saling tangkap dan mencoba untuk mencuri Hourai Elixir dan membunuh satu sama lain dalam pertumpahan darah yang mengerikan. Mungkin seseorang diam-diam akan menggantikan eliksir asli dengan yang palsu. Iwakasa khawatir tentang hal-hal seperti ini, jadi dia tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang misinya.

"Malam itu berselimut suasana yang luar biasa. Kami semua membentuk lingkaran dan menempatkan toples itu di tengah. Para prajurit secara bergantian mengawasi toples itu dengan berpasangan. Tampaknya tak seorang pun percaya untuk meninggalkan toples itu sendiri."

Pada awalnya aku terlalu gugup untuk tidur, tapi karena kelelahan akibat mendaki gunung, aku pun akhirnya tertidur nyenyak.

"...Bangun."

Suara seseorang berhasil membangunkanku. Suara Sakuyahime.

"Selama kau dan Iwakasa tertidur, manusia-manusia bodoh itu telah memutuskan untuk mengambil isi toples itu sebagai milik mereka sendiri dan saling membunuh satu sama lain."

Ketika aku terbangun, betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati lautan darah yang mengelilingiku.

"Pada saat itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir terlalu jelas tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakuyahime mengatakan orang-orang itu mulai saling membunuh, tapi sekarang aku berpikir itu bahwa pemandangan di depanku tidak dapat dideskripsikan sebagai penjelasan sederhana. Beberapa mayat yang tergeletak di depanku telah terbakar menjadi abu. Seolah-olah pertempuran besar telah terjadi, atau makhluk misterius tiba-tiba menyerang. Ini tidak mungkin bahwa Iwakasa dan aku bisa tidur dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Jadi, kau berpikir bahwa Sakuyahime membunuh para prajurit?"

"Kurasa seperti itu. Dia membunuh para prajurit dan meninggalkan aku dan Iwakasa dalam keadaan hidup. Mungkin itu karena Sakuyahime tidak bisa membiarkan orang membuang eliksir keabadian ke gunung, atau ia ingin memastikan bahwa tak seorang pun akan minum eliksir itu... Aku yakin dia meninggalkan Iwakasa dan aku hidup karena ada sesuatu yang dia ingin kami berdua lakukan setelah itu."

Sakuyahime membangunkan Iwakasa dengan cara yang sama. Ekspresi terkejut membuatnya terdiam, dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi memenuhi misinya, dan dengan berat hati, Iwakasa mendengarkan penjelasan Sakuyahime.

Sakuyahime mulai bercerita padaku dan Iwakasa yang duduk dengan berselimutkan malam yang gelap dan hawa dingin yang dapat menerobos tulang,

"Eliksir itu adalah alat dimaksudkan untuk menipu manusia bodoh. Lihat? Meskipun tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu, semua orang pada saat itu berada dalam keadaan malang. Aku pasti menyetujui kalian berangkat untuk membuang hal seperti itu... tapi itu terlalu banyak, bahkan bagiku untuk ditanggung. Jadi, silakan lupakan maksud kalian untuk membuang eliksir itu ke gunung ini."

Iwakasa melamun sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mulai bercerita pada Sakuyahime tentang misinya,

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa eliksir ini ke titik terdekat dari bulan dan membakarnya. Apakah ada titik yang lebih tinggi dari ini? Apakah ada gunung lain yang lebih tinggi dari gunung ini?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok. Di arah barat laut dari gunung ini ada sebuah puncak yang luar biasa disebut Yatsugatake. Kakakku tinggal di sana. Dia adalah dewa dengan kekuatan abadi dan tak berubah, sehingga akan menjadi tempat yang paling pas untuk membuang eliksir ini."

"Tapi, Yatsugatake tidak cukup tinggi, kan? Bahkan lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan gunung ini."

"Tidak. Faktanya Yatsugatake lebih tinggi dari gunung ini."

"Benarkah? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya."

"Dulu, ada pertengkaran antara kami... baik, itu tidak penting. Intinya, aku percaya jarak ke bulan mungkin agak lebih pendek di puncak gunung itu."

"Aku mengerti... Kalau begitu, aku berencana untuk turun segera dan berangkat ke Yatsugatake. Maafkan prajuritku yang menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah untukmu."

Sesal Iwakasa dengan suara gemetar, dan tampaknya untuk cukup untuk menenangkan Sakuyahime, saat ia menghilang ke kawah gunung.

"Perjalanan kami menuruni gunung itu sangat suram. Iwakasa hanya membawa toples berat itu dan berjalan lurus ke depan, tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sepanjang jalan ke bawah."

Keheningan itu tetap bertahan. Suasana yang tidak berubah ditambah dengan perjalanan yang berat lama-kelamaan membebaniku juga. Aku terus beralih pandanganku antara Iwakasa, beban yang dipikul dan hamparan berbatu di bawah kakiku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperhatikan.

"Mereka bilang orang-orang lemah mudah terpengaruh. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat tujuan asliku: Bahwa pada awalnya, aku ingin mencuri toples itu. Dan kemudian, toples itu ternyata tepat di depan mataku. Sekarang, aku bisa ..."

Itulah yang kupikirkan, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai niat buruk terhadap Iwakasa. Aku bahkan berterima kasih kepadanya saat dia membantuku saat itu. Tapi... Bisakah aku benar-benar mencuri toples itu darinya dan melarikan diri...?

Tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Sakuyahime. Dan memang diluar pikiranku.

Kata-kata yang dapat mengubah realita...

Aku merasa aneh, seakan-akan telingaku tertutup dengan kapas, dan aku hanya bisa mendengar hal-hal samar melalui pori-pori kapas tersebut.

Merupakan 'Magic Word' yang membuatnya tampak seperti tidak peduli betapa pedulinya kau dengan konsekuensi, segala sesuatu yang entah bagaimana akan berubah selama kekekalan.

...Keabadian.

"Sebelum aku bisa menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, aku menendang Iwakasa sekeras yang aku bisa saat aku mendadak turun. Lalu aku mengambil toples itu dan berlari menjauh."

**xXx**

Di tengah malam, hutan bambu diselimuti perasaan yang mengerikan tentang hal itu, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus akan muncul dari kabut.

Tapi aku tidak takut serigala pemakan manusia atau roh terkutuk muncul.

Aku tidak bisa mati.

Aku tidak lagi khawatir tentang kelaparan.

Aku berlari seolah-olah dihantui oleh masa lalu yang kelam.

Itu benar, alasan kenapa aku tidak lagi takut dengan kebosanan kehidupan abadi adalah karena dia ada di sini!

* * *

_"Teror __keabadian __adalah __kesendirian __yang kekal__. __Sebuah __realitas yang __tak berujung __tersiksa oleh __kesadaran __dosa seseorang__._

_Satu-satunya yang __bisa bersimpati __dengan itu adalah __musuh __abadiku__."_

* * *

Aku takut jika dia tidak berada di Eientei lagi.

Aku ingat ketika aku mendengar dia pertama kali kembali ke bulan 1300 tahun yang lalu. Itulah mengapa aku merasa gelisah ketika aku mendengar tentang seorang vampir mencoba untuk pergi ke bulan.

Dan sekarang—hari ini, roket itu akhirnya lepas landas.

Itu merupakan salah satu cara yang lebih untuk orang-orang dari bumi untuk pergi ke bulan atau lebih tepatnya, untuk para Lunarian untuk kembali ke bulan.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat lampu dari Eientei. Melihat itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

**xXx**

"... Tiga ratus tahun setelah menjadi abadi aku begitu terbebani dengan penyesalan aku bisa mati. Yah, kecuali aku tidak bisa mati. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu mengingat sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan saat menyebut nama Sakuyahime."

"Tidak, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Itu terjadi lama, dan lama sekali. Kenapa aku tetap membicarakan hal ini...?"

"Kami mulai berbicara tentang gunung youkai, yang mengarahkan kita pada Sakuyahime."

"Gunung youkai...? Oh, benar. Itu... Umm..."

"Gunung youkai adalah gunung milik Iwamagahime. Iwanagahime adalah kakak Sakuyahime, jadi..."

"Kakak Sakuyahime...? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya... Oh, ya, sekarang aku mengerti."

Jadi, eliksir yang aku curi semula ditakdirkan untuk dikuburkan oleh Iwakasa di Youkai Mountain.

"Jadi, itu berarti bahwa gunung youkai adalah Yatsugatake, kan?"

"Yah, tidak juga. Yatsugatake sebuah gunung hampir tinggi dengan gunung Fuji. Suatu hari, argumen muncul untuk menentukan gunung yang lebih tinggi, gunung Fuji atau Yatsugatake.. Jadi, seseorang memutuskan untuk membuat solusi dengan mendirikan palung air yang menghubungkan dua aliran air dan akan mengalir ke bawah menuju yang lebih pendek, sehingga akan jelas mana yang lebih pendek. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk persiapan, mereka akhirnya mengalirkan air tersebut. Ketika hal itu terjadi, air mulai mengalir ke bawah menuju gunung Fuji. Dengan kata lain, Yatsugatake lebih tinggi dari gunung Fuji."

"Huh, memang cukup tinggi..."

"Sakuyahime, yang tinggal di Gunung Fuji, tidak bisa melihat jika ada gunung yang lebih tinggi dari miliknya, jadi ia memecahkan Yatsugatake sampai menjadi sebuah gunung kecil."

"...Luar biasa."

"Namun, kakaknya, Iwanagahime, lelah melihat sikap adiknya, dan pindah ke Yatsugatake. Karena ia memiliki kontrol yang tidak berubah, gunung Fuji kehilangan 'api tak terpadamkan'-nya. Inilah sebabnya mengapa gunung Fuji tidak lagi merupakan gunung berapi aktif. Dan, gunung spiritual Gensokyo itu, Youkai Mountain, dianggap sebagai bentuk asli dari Yatsugatake, sebelum dihancurkan oleh Sakuyahime."

"Aku mengerti ... Jadi aku ingat melihat asap itu karena awalnya merupakan asap yang naik dari gunung Fuji. Kurasa itu bagian dari karmaku untuk menghabiskan begitu lama tinggal di dekat gunung itu..."

Keine mengatakan, "Itulah pengetahuanku tentang sejarah di balik gunung youkai," dan pembicaraan kami berakhir.

**xXx**

...Aku akhirnya sampai di Eientei.

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa langsung masuk melalui pintu depan seperti orang lain, jadi kupikir akan melihat ke dalam jendela untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Youkai dari Gensokyo berusaha untuk mencapai ibukota lunar.

Apakah mereka akan benar-benar sampai disana dengan aman menggunakan roket itu?

Bukankah mereka hanya sampai di sana dalam keadaan yang mengerikan sehingga mereka harus berteriak untuk segera kembali?

Itulah yang kupikirkan tentang pesta penyelesaian roket beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi, aku melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

Sainganku yang pertama dan satu-satunya, Kaguya, dikatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Lunarian. Dan, tentu saja, aku bahkan menjadi abadi karena ia telah meninggalkan eliksir disini setelah kembali ke bulan.

Dengan kata lain, yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah apakah fakta bahwa usaha mereka untuk sampai ke bulan menandakan Kaguya akan kembali.

Jendela-jendela di Eientei merupakan yang terbulat dari jendela sebagian besar bangunan di Gensokyo. Mungkin itu melambangkan bulan purnama. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua bangunan di ibukota lunar memiliki jendela seperti ini.

Suara terdengar keluar melalui jendela. Tampaknya semua orang berkumpul.

Di langit, cahaya kecil yang tampaknya adalah roket vampire bisa dilihat.

Sementara aku berhati-hati dengan posisi agar aku tidak akan ketahuan, aku mencoba untuk menguping semampu yang aku bisa.

"...Jadi penyerang lunar adalah vampire..."

Aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Sepertinya ada seseorang di dalam sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Dengan cepat, aku berjongkok dan bersembunyi di bawah jendela.

"... Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja saat mencoba untuk terbang ke bulan dengan roket jelek?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kaguya. Dia berbicara tentang roket vampire. Tentu saja, dia Lunarian, jadi dia akan tertarik pada roket seperti itu. Jika seseorang membangun sebuah roket yang jauh lebih aman, akankah dia tetap berpikir untuk kembali ke bulan?

Dilihat dari percakapan mereka, tampaknya ide roket tidak datang dari Eientei, tapi vampire telah mendapatkannya dari orang lain.

Jadi, mereka adalah penjajah bulan, atau mungkin... calon penjajah. Tampaknya vampire dan teman-temannya dimanipulasi oleh seseorang.

"...Mereka mungkin akan menyesal jika roket itu dapat sampai ke bulan."

"... Yah, tidak peduli rencana yang mereka pikirkan, perbedaan kekuatan antara Yorihime dan vampir dengan tiga makhluk bodoh-nya mutlak, aku rasa."

Tiga makhluk bodoh? Pemikiran tentang gadis kuil, penyihir dan maid tergambar dikepalaku, dan hal itu membuatku harus menahan tawa. Mereka tampaknya cukup ringan kepala.

"... Yah, kita tidak bisa melihat`roket botol besar itu lagi, jadi mari kita berhenti bicara tentang bulan."

"Itu benar. Kita sudah menjadi _makhluk bumi_ yang kekal sekarang."

**xXx**

Gunung youkai, dikatakan menyemburkan asap abadi Iwanagahime.

Hanya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku pergi untuk membuang eliksir keabadian di Yatsugatake, seperti yang dikatakan Sakuyahime?

Aku mungkin akan mengakhiri umur pendekku tanpa harus membuang banyak waktu untuk meratapi nasib dan memikirkan dosaku sendiri.

Aku mungkin sudah mengakhiri hidup sengsara ini yang dikarenakan dendamku terhadap Kaguya.

Tapi, aku pasti tidak akan hidup untuk melihat hari-hari ini. Lebih dari seribu tiga ratus tahun kedepan.

Dan itu berarti, manusia abadi yang lain akan kesepian...

Aku berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentang Kaguya yang akan kembali ke bulan. Bahkan jika dia ingin kembali, dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahuku, dan sepertinya dia tidak ingin kembali lagi.

Selain itu, aku ingat bahwa aku punya teman abadi lain di Gensokyo.

...Seperti gunung youkai.

Aku berpikir akan mendaki gunung itu suatu hari. Gunung youkai, seperti Tengu dan kappa, telah membuat gunung itu sebagai markas mereka sekarang, sehingga tidak mudah untuk mendaki lagi, tapi dewi keabadian hidup di atasnya.

Aku pikir aku naik keatas sana dan menceritakan semua tentang bagaimana aku menjadi abadi, dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Iwakasa, seribu tiga ratus tahun setelah kita seharusnya telah mencapai puncak gunung itu.

Merasa sedikit tenang, aku meninggalkan Eientei...


End file.
